


Wish I could stop (thinking about you)

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' date goes wrong because he doesn't seem able to stop talking about Derek.</p><p>Because of reasons.</p><p>Like love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish I could stop (thinking about you)

“God, could you just stop?” Alice groans, making a face when the waiter does a double take and moves to serve another table.

Stiles’ eyes widen as he tries to remember the last fifteen minutes of the conversation so he can understand why she seems so upset.

“I’m – sorry?” He says. She only scoffs, taking a gulp of her wine and leveling him with a look that he had never seen on her face before.

That’s certainly third or fourth date material, not you know – first.

She always seemed so sweet as she helped him chose the best gift for his dad, and when Stiles finally grew some balls to call her out, her smile was open and honest. Not at all like she was hiding some serious anger deep, deep inside her tiny body.

“Do you even know why you’re apologizing?”

“No.” He says honestly. “But Scott told me to always apologize so…” Stiles shrugs, playing with his napkin.

“An apology is not going to make this date any better.” Alice says, waving at the waiter to bring the bill. “Or bring back the time I wasted getting ready and driving here when I could have stayed home watching Game of Thrones.”

Damn, that makes him sound like the worst date ever. And he knows he’s not that bad, okay? He went to other dates that ended up much better than this one. Clearly, the problem is with her and not –

“I just wish you could have told me you’re still in love with your ex, you know? I wouldn’t have suggested coming to this fancy restaurant and –”

“Wait, wait.” Stiles waves his hands desperately. “What ex?”

Stiles hasn’t dated someone since his first year of college and he was never that in love with her to begin with, so he doesn’t understand what the fuck Alice is talking about.

She flips her hair over her shoulder, curls her lips angrily and rolls her eyes. That was the best ‘you’re not worth my time’ dismissal Stiles has ever seen.

“Derek?” She says. “You’ve been talking non-stop about him since we got here.”

Stiles knows he’s gaping and he wonders if it’s possible to die of shock, because right now he thinks he’s about to. “What? No, I haven’t! You asked about my friends!” He argues, waving his hands around in a desperate gesture. “I told you about Scott and Allison and Derek and –”

“Yes.” She interrupts his ranting. “You told me about Scott and how he used to always fight with Derek but now they are friends. About Allison and Derek always going out to have dinner together because they both like chinese food and the rest of your friends don’t. Then you started to list all the gross stuff that Derek likes with this fond look on your face.” She stops to drink the rest of her wine, giving Stiles the time to let everything she said just – sink in.

It doesn’t make sense until it kind of does.

When Alice asked about his friends, he told her about Scott and just mentioned the others before he went into a rant about Derek and all the things they do together – like talk about books and go to the movies, cook together when they have pack meetings and how Derek even used to help Stiles with his college essays, because of course Derek would be a history and mythology nerd – of course.

As Alice switched topics abruptly – and now Stiles understands why – from friends to family, Stiles narrated stories about his dad, the times they went fishing, practicing lacrosse on their backyard and then about how much his dad loves Derek. How they watch basketball together drinking beer and then sit to discuss old cases and even team up to take care of Stiles.

And that’s not even the worst part. No! Because of course they would talk about past relationship, and of course Alice would talk about her ex-boyfriend that used to hate cats and Stiles would go and say ‘really? Derek loves them!’.

Yeah, now that he’s really thinking about it he can see why she got so upset. Even though she’s still wrong.

Because Derek is not Stiles’ ex-boyfriend.

But Stiles is in love with him anyway.

“Oh.” He says dumbly, dropping his head on the table. “I’m sorry.” He mutters. “Really sorry.”

He feels Alice patting his hair kindly and when he looks up she’s smiling in understanding. “I think I can forgive you this time. But you have to pay the bill and promise to never ever do this again. With any person.”

Stiles nods frantically. “I think that’s fair.”

It’s the least he can do after wasting her time and making her listen to him professing his not-so-secret love for Derek.

“Ugh – my life sucks.” He whines miserably. “I never though –”

This time Alice shakes her head and raises her hand to make him stop. “Honey, I really don’t care.”

–

After they leave the restaurant and Alice says ‘goodbye, let’s not do it again’ and heads for her car, Stiles walks sadly to the bar across the street and drinks until he can barely remember his own name.

Unfortunately though, he still remembers Derek’s.

And after the bartender helps him into a cab, he can also remember Derek’s address.

The climb up the stairs is hard but somehow Stiles manages to get to Derek’s apartment without killing himself, and knock on the door all the while cursing Derek for ruining his life.

When Derek opens the door shirtless, with his hair all messy and yawning, Stiles barely has the time to whisper 'I love you' before he’s throwing up all over Derek’s floor.

–

“No.” Stiles groans as soon as he opens his eyes and recognizes the apartment. “No, no. Oh my god.”

Someone snorts from behind him and even though Stiles knows that sooner or later he will have to face Derek, the only thing he does is pull the covers over his head and close his eyes again. “I have coffee.” Derek says. The bed shifts and then Stiles feels a hand stroking his back over the blanket.

“I’m sorry.” He mutters, keeping his face hidden so Derek won’t see that he’s about to cry. “I’m really sorry.”

Derek snorts again and starts to pull at the covers. “It’s fine. We are kind of even now, remember? I threw up black goo on you and you threw up on my door.”

It’s Stiles’ turn to snort and then he immediately whines.

Fucking hangovers.

“I think we are.” He says, finally sitting up and taking the mug from Derek’s hand. “Thanks for not kicking me out.”

“I couldn’t.” Derek smiles, reaching out to touch Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles stares curiously at him, wondering why Derek is looking at him like that. It’s the kind of fond look that he only has when talking to Cora or remembering his family, not when he’s having a conversation with Stiles.

He finishes the coffee and gives Derek a thankful smile before moving to stand up. Derek took off his shoes, Stiles realizes, and nothing else thank god, and as Stiles reaches out to get them, Derek stops him with a hand on his arm.

“Do you – remember anything from last night?” He asks, watching Stiles closely as if waiting for Stiles’ reaction. “Something you said?”

“Not really?” Stiles tries and as Derek’s face falls he knows that was the wrong answer. It makes him wonder what the hell did he say to make Derek look like this. “Why?”

He shakes his head. “Just – nothing.” Derek smiles again, but it’s small and forced this time. “Nothing.” He nods, like trying to convince himself that whatever he thought was actually wrong, and coughs awkwardly. “Do you need a ride?”

“Derek.” Stiles reaches out for his hand before Derek can walk away. “What did I say?”

“No–”

“Nothing, yeah.” He interrupts. “But you’re an awful liar and I’m feeling too sick to start an argument, so can you please just tell me?”

Derek takes a deep breath, turns to look out the window for a second before staring at Stiles again. “You said you love me.”

Oh.

So that was it.

Stiles knew he shouldn’t drink. Scott always says he’s not allowed to get drunk when he’s alone, but fuck – that was an emergency okay? He had to find a way to forget his feelings but now, looking at the mess he’s made, maybe he should have listened to Scott. He’s always right.

Next time he’ll make sure to do that, but right now Stiles needs to find a way to get out of this situation without hurting himself and well – Derek too.

“No. I didn’t –” He starts, ready to say no but before he can finish he glances at Derek quickly and the look on his face screams disappointment. “Oh.”

Derek arches his eyebrow confused. “Oh?”

“You love me.” Stiles says. “You – you love me.”

Derek’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth, probably to deny it, but before he can come up with an excuse, Stiles is already on his feet and kissing him.

“I meant it.” He whispers against Derek’s mouth. His hands tangled in Derek’s hair as Derek mouths at his neck hungrily. “I mean it.” He moans. “I love you.”

Derek presses a kiss over his pulse point, then his jaw and finally at the corner of Stiles’ mouth, so when he whispers 'I love you, too', Stiles can not only listen but also feel it.

“God, yes. I love you so much.” Derek laughs softly and pulls Stiles for another kiss.

–

Two weeks later, when he and Derek are at the mall looking for a gift for Isaac, they walk into Alice. She takes one look at Stiles’ arm where it’s holding Derek’s waist possessively and laughs before offering her hand for Stiles to high five.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm not sorry?
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> [Tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
